¿Qué pasó ayer?
by Sly Machin
Summary: Eh, que definitivamente el cabello de Astoria no era castaño acaramelado y ondulado. Y por cierto, aún se preguntaba por qué Blaise estaba vestido de payaso, Pansy le metía galeones en el traje como si se tratara de un striper; por qué Theodore andaba de pirómano, y por qué Astoria -su novia y prometida- estaba metida en un trío con esos idiotas. Él creía tenía mejor gusto...


**Dislclaimer: HP no me pertenece.**

 ** _"Este fic participa en el reto: ¡Está borracho! del Foro: Las cuatro Casas"_**

 **Nota: Joder... quedó del asco.**

 **Nota dos: Creo que le haré una segunda parte, y por eso del que haya quedado tan inconcluso. Además no me queda nada y estoy más que segura de que no lograba terminarlo si lo escribía todo de una vez.**

 **Nota tres: Inspirado en la película, pero con muchos cambios, aunque no con menos comedia.**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, como siempre conmigo nada más xD.**

* * *

 **¿Qué pasó ayer?**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Se extendió una sonrisita por su rostro, estaba soñando con Blaise vestido de payaso, con Theodore con un encendedor y yendo con la intención a quemarle el notablemente inflamable traje al moreno. Pansy ponía galeones muy concentrada en el pequeño bolsillo del pantalón brillante, al tiempo que gritaba "¡Por Morgana, que sexi Blaise!", y mientras tanto, él estaba acompañado por alguien en algún lugar del que parecía ser un bar, mirando con entusiasmo la gran función que estaban montando sus amigos.

Notó como la persona a su lado, que supuso sería una chica, pues era más bajini y menuda que él, soltaba una risita indicando a una esquina del bar.

Él llevó su mirada al lugar que indicaba, sonriendo. Pero su sonrisa se borró al instante al ver a Astoria, la que se supone era su novia y prometida, ahogándose los pulmones y siendo toqueteada por un azabache, y un Weasley, notó por su cabello pelirrojo. Y más tarde en un movimiento de ellos tres, pudo darse cuenta de quienes eran.

Potter y la comadreja imbécil.

Fue entonces que se despertó del sueño que luego se transformó en pesadilla, quedando sentado en la cama. Se pasó la mano por el cabello con los ojos abiertos más de lo normal, y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Lo frunció aún más cuando cerró el puño, tenía las manos realmente sudadas. Miró hacia abajo, a su torso desnudo, observando las gotas de sudor cayendo por sus músculos.

Se extrañó, pues nunca una pesadilla le había hecho transpirar, ni siquiera cuando recordaba lo sucedido en la mansión de sus padres, a la par de los gritos desesperados y de dolor de Hermione Granger.

Movió su mano derecha, abriéndola y cerrándola, teniéndola suspendida en el aire. Soltó un suspiro y la secó un poco con la sábana.

Se echó hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, acostándose de nueva cuenta, y dejando descansar su cabeza en el antebrazo derecho.

 _Abrió sus párpados y miró en dirección a una ventana de la cual entraba mucho viento. Aunque no le importaba sinceramente. Lo que sí le importó, fue esa mata de pelo castaño. Astoria Grengrass era castaña, pero él la conocía muy bien, y su novia y prometida, definitivamente no tenía el cabello ondulado._

 _Vio a la persona acostada a su lado y quiso gritar un bendito "joder" a los cuatro vientos._

Otra vez, su sentó sorprendido en la cama. _¿Otra pesadilla?_ Se preguntó, alzando una ceja. _¿Pero por qué estaba ella en...?_

 _Oh, puta madre..._

Su mirada mercurio se había dirigido inconscientemente hacia la otra parte de la cama, encontrándose con la misma mata de cabello castaño -y ondulado-. Parpadeó perplejo, y al momento estaba de rodillas en la cama, inclinándose hacia adelante, intentando ver si era Hermione Granger en realidad, como en el sueño -ya no quería llamarlo pesadilla, en verdad-.

Frunció el ceño por el esfuerzo, y una vena apareció en el sector de su frente por la fuerza que estaba haciendo. Se equilibraba en sus rodillas para inclinarse más hacia allá, o volver un poco más atrás. La verdad perecía un verdadero niño haciendo aquello.

Fue repentino, para Draco fue algo intencionado, pero eso daba igual. Porque ella se había girado hacia donde estaba él, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás por la impresión, y con la vista de su rostro toda para él.

Ahí estaba, con su cabello un poco más uniforme conservando sus rizos, con su nariz respingona, sus finas y oscuras cejas, más sus largas pestañas y sus rosados labios. Tenía un buen aspecto y color, como para que alguien la haya secuestrado y puesto ahí como una broma -aunque si alguien lo hiciera, se pasaría de imbécil. Sin embargo, no dudaba que ése alguien pudiera ser capaz de hacerlo-.

Además... notó, ¿dónde demonios estaba su ropa? No creía que Blaise fuera capaz de desnudarla sólo por una broma. Si hubiera querido hacerlo, definitivamente no la hubiera desmayado, ni la hubiera puesto en su cama.

Eso significaba que... ¡Oh mierda, estaba jodido hasta los cojones!

Escuchó un jadeo de su compañera, y con cautela, se giró para verla.

 _Merlín, Morgana... no me hagáis esto..._

—¿Ginny?— murmuró.

¿Y si Blaise se había quedado con la chica Weasley, y como última opción, había llevado a una inconsciente Granger a su cama?

A Draco esta última idea no le parecía tan descabellada. Siendo Blaise como era, Draco sabía que era completamente capaz de hacerlo.

—¡Hah!— el joven observó en silencio -sabía que lo vería, pero en verdad quería aplazarlo lo más posible- como ella se estiraba sobre la cama, haciendo que la sábana se corriera un poco, destapando un poco de piel de su pechos.

Draco tragó en seco, pero de un momento a otro, se acordó de alguien. Y digamos que estaban con ése alguien en ese lugar.

Astoria Grengrass, o más conocida como la muchacha que cedió ante un mortífago. Para otros era simplemente la novia -y ahora prometida- del hijo de Lucius y Narcissa, Draco Malfoy; o para otros, la hermana de la reciente modelo Daphne Grengrass.

Ó, la joven chica que dictó su sentencia de muerte al aceptar casarse con Draco Malfoy, el ex mortío.

Y es que seguía siéndolo para muchas brujas y magos, pero él realmente no se quejaba, podían meterse sus pensamientos por donde no les daba el sol.

De pronto él miró hacia abajo, chocándose con unos orbes cálidos.

—... Malfoy...

Draco boqueó como un pez fuera del agua.

—... ¿Eres tú, Malfoy...?

Él iba a responder, pero ella se adelantó.

—... Por favor dime que es una pesadilla...

Frunció el ceño ante la rogativa.

—Oh no... oh Merlín no— se tomó la cabeza, despreocupando las sábanas que la cubrían.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron sorprendidos, Hermione enrojeció a más no poder, y frunció el ceño con la mandíbula apretada.

—¡No mires!— exclamó furiosa devolviendo las sábanas a tapar sus pechos.

—Aunque digas eso...— se dio la vuelta y se puso de pie, dejando a la chica sentada y sola en medio de la cama.

—¿Cómo acabé aquí?— murmuró.

—No lo sé— contestó el con sinceridad.

Atrapada por la gran sinceridad con la que lo había dicho, Hermione se supo sin la posibilidad de acusarlo, o como último, alegando.

Pero se oía lo bastante honesto, así que... bueno, no tenía otra opción. Aunque por supuesto, ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, y descubriría cómo había llegado a la habitación de Malfoy.

Mientras que Draco cerraba la puerta del baño detrás de si, con una expresión indiferente.

Al instante en que sonó el click, su rostro cambió y ahora mostraba una sonrisa que sólo las paredes de ese baño y el espejo, recordarían y verían.

Hermione Granger estaba realmente buena a sus ojos después de dejar los prejuicios de un lado. Si, no estaba nada mal, y aunque tenía como prometida a Astoria... Bah, en su pesadilla estaba haciendo un trío con Potty y la comadreja.

Y eso que para Draco, eso aún estaba comenzando.

 _Las consecuencias de beber lo que Blaise te da..._ pensó.


End file.
